creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Tyberian Empire (Worldgate: Andromeda)
this article needs a lot of rewriting tbh. spoilers for "Worldgate: Andromeda - New Horizon" inbound The Tyberian Empire is one of the most powerful empires in the galaxy. The Empire controls 23 planets 7 star systems. Along with the Venture League, they were the founders of the Elysian Confederacy. History Main article: Tyberian history Timeline Early History The Empire was founded in the 21st millennium B.C, when the first Emperor Nakaz conquered the entire south continent of their home planet Tiber, and formed House Tiberyon. Nakaz continued his expansion and within 28 years the entire planet was under Tiberyon rule. Afterwards, three new houses were formed: House Aquilon, House Valeryon and House Aurelyon. After fifty years, 20 new houses had formed from the three head houses. Over the next 6 millennia, Tyberian technology advanced to the point where they could begin exploring space, and conquered 41 planets and 52 moons. Due to the fragility of the Empire’s feudal system, a civil war broke out midway through the 13th millennium B.C between the three main houses, with the smaller houses supporting their parent house. This “Warring States” period lasted for roughly 150 years, until the current Imperator gathered and executed the leaders of the three main houses, and the Empire was united under his rule. The Shattering With the great cosmic cataclysm known as The Shattering, much of the Empire was afflicted with the disease known as Bane. The disease ravaged the Empire, and 27 of the Empire’s planets were quarantined and bombarded from orbit. Their strength diminished, the Empire was forced cease expansion to prevent another Bane outbreak, and retake lost planets. Tocetl Invasion Shortly after recovering from the Bane epidemic, in the Tyberians were deemed a scourge by the Tocetl, who took it upon themselves to “cleanse” the Tyberians. In the ensuing conflict, the Tyberians lost much of their newly reclaimed space, but managed to defeat the Tocetl for the time being. The Tyberians found expansion and reclamation suddenly much more difficult following The Shattering, their military strength greatly depleted, and their lost planets infested with Troglopods, and survivors of the Bane purge. It took the Tyberians 12,000 years to reclaim 9 planets and 18 moons. The Tyberian Empire almost fell into another state of civil war as the expansion was so excruciatingly slow, but any conflict was averted by the MediaWiki:Badtitletext. War with the URE The Tyberians declared war on the URE, who they accused of defiling sacred memorial grounds. The war ended when the exiled Prince Az'Goroth assisted the URE and overthrew his father, Imperator Tiberyon Az’Kar'Andravaz. The Tyberians and URE then signed the Treaty of Elysium and formed the Elysian Confederation. The Tyberian Empire is currently participating in the Asphodel War. Government and Politics Pre-Narvaz Reformation Imperator Before the Narvaz Reformation, the Tyberian Empire was an absolute monarchy ruled by an Imperator. Obedience to the Imperator was paramount, and any who disagreed with the Imperator’s views were executed. The last Imperator before the Narvaz Reformation was Tiberyon Az’Kar-Andravaz The Praetors The Praetors are the rulers of individual houses, who possessed absolute authority over the members of their houses, but still answered to the Imperator. Without strict guidance from the Imperator, Praetors and their houses were largely autonomous Post-Narvaz Reformation Probably gonna rewrite this bit After Az’Goroth (Now called Tiberyon Narvaz Az’Kar Goroth) overthrew Az’Kar Andravaz, the Empire’s government became something of a republic, with houses electing their Prytors to represent them in the newly formed senate, though the Imperator still ruled the Empire. The civilian population now had much greater freedom of speech, and the military’s control over the civilian population was reduced to simple law enforcement. Economy Pecuniary Houses The economy is run for the most part by the Pecuniary Houses, the most prominent of which was House Aquilon. The Pecuniary Houses dealt with the distribution of wealth, allocating funds, and producing regular economic reports Currency The official currency used across the Tyberian Empire is the Tyberian Mon. Culture Society Before the Narvaz Reformation, Tyberian society was controlled mostly by the military, who often abused their power. Social status was very important in Tyberian culture, as higher ranking people much more privileged than the lower classed, and had more influence in politics. High-status individuals such as Praetors and Prefects were often able to escape punishment for crimes, often by bribing the judges with promises of either money, or positions of power within a house. Warriors were expected to keep their identities concealed while on duty, and revealing one’s identity was seen as a disgrace to Tyberian culture. This practice originated from ancient Tyberian war councils, where those present would wear masks to hide their identities, so no grudges could be borne afterwards. The concealing of faces during war councils is one of the few aspects of Tyberian culture that survived the Narvaz Reformation. Prior to the Narvaz reformation, Tyberian society held established gender roles. Males would comprise the majority of the workforce and military, whereas females would largely manage politics and economy. There were exceptions to these rule, as the Imperator was exclusively male, and Praetors were usually male as well, and Pharaz was one of few female soldiers. These roles were abolished after the coronation of Pharaz, Tiber's first female Imperator Religion The Tyberians follow a single god, Aros, who they believe brings good luck on the field of battle. Language The language spoken across the Empire is the native language of Tiber, Prae'cauun. Many Tyberians also speak English. Pronunciation When written using a Latin alphabet, some letters represent different sounds than they would in languages on Earth. "Z"s are pronounced as "sh", "X"s as "s". For example, "Pharaz" is pronounced "Farash". Nomenclature The Tyberian naming system is very different from those on Earth. A Tyberian's name begins with his/her House, followed by family name, then rank, then forename, for example, Az'Kar Goroth's full name is Tiberyon Narvaz Az'Kar Goroth. Category:Conflictus Andromeda Category:Factions (Conflictus Andromeda) Category:Elysian Confederation Races Category:Tyberians Category:Factions (Worldgate: Andromeda) Category:Worldgate: Andromeda